Conventionally, a parking assistant is known (see Patent Literature 1) which carries out a coordinate conversion of an image of surroundings of an own vehicle which image is taken by a plurality of cameras, and thereby generates an overhead view image which is the own vehicle viewed from the sky as a virtual viewpoint. Then, on the overhead view image, the conventional parking assistant superposes a parking frame image which denotes a parking target position set by the driver, to thereby display the parking frame image. With the conventional parking assistant, as the case may be, the driver was unable to accurately obtain the parking frame, for example, in such an occasion that another vehicle is present in a parking frame adjacent to the parking frame that denotes the parking target position, since the parking frame is so displayed as to cover the other vehicle.
For solving the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a parking assistant and a parking assisting method which are capable of allowing a driver to accurately obtain a parking frame when the driver parks an own vehicle in a parking target position.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-239048